


Paying Rent

by julieta_5672



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Apartment sex, F/M, Plot, Sex, Sex in exchange for rent, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julieta_5672/pseuds/julieta_5672
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were a recently divorced landlord who came across a girl who couldn't pay rent. There was something else she could do for you though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying Rent

You were 29. Recently single. Hot. And even better, you were the landlord for your building. Only a few months ago you had bought the building after your wife had left you. Turns out she’d been cheating on your with her hair stylist. You were happy for the two of them. You and her had just lost that spark that used to be there and you didn’t blame her for finding love in someone else. Her and Susan were very happy. 

For a few years you had owned this building and you had many tenants, more than half of them college students from the campus nearby. It wasn’t unusual for college girls to try and bribe you with… “other forms of payment” than money when they didn’t have it, but you always refused. Giving them a small extension instead. However, that stopped one rainy Sunday afternoon.

You had a vacancy until a few days ago when someone called and leased the unit. She was moving in on Sunday. When the day came, she was nothing like you had ever seen before. Despite the cold rain outside, she was wearing only shorts and light colored tank top that stuck to her body like velcro. The rain was slowly soaking through the top, allowing you to see that she was in fact not wearing a bra and the cold turning her nipples hard. 

You saw her struggling to get her things out of her so you grabbed your umbrella and headed out to help her. You introduced yourself and she, herself. Soon you were both inside and had all of her boxes into what would be her new apartment. Unlike every other college girl in your building she was not flirty, just thanking you and politely saying she looked forward to seeing you around the building. You would definitely look forward to seeing her as well.

Over the next few months you saw her in either shorts and other tank tops as she went down to the building’s laundry or going out to a party in a short cocktail dress that didn’t leave much to the imagination. She also was very good with paying rent. Always on time and always the correct amount and always on time. That was until you had to raise the price because of a dip in the economy.

It was a Friday night, a few days after rent had been due and you were in your apartment unit, watching some hockey, when there was suddenly a knock at your door. You hadn’t been expecting anyone so you cautiously went and opened the door. When you did you saw her standing there. In an almost see through tank top and loose sleep shorts that you sure if she bent over you’d be able to see everything. 

You let her in and offered her a drink. She politely declined and got straight to the point. She confessed that she would not be able to pay rent this month. She started rambling about how she loved living there and that she doesn’t want to be kicked out and if there was anything she could do. Hearing those words brought an idea to mind that you would have normally thought at morally wrong, but there was just something about her that made you no longer care. 

Your eyes suddenly dark with lust, you stepped closer to her, whispering in her ear the one thing she could do to pay you for this months rent. Hearing that she stepped back, a light blush now covering her cheeks. She gushed, insisting there must be something else. But you made it clear it was either being evicted or doing as you asked. You saw the realization in her eyes, knowing she had no other choice. 

You stepped closer to her once again, this time placing your hands on her hips and crashing your lips down against hers. The hesitated for a moment but then started kissing back. Slowly growing more passionate, the kiss began to heat up. You took her bottom lip into your mouth and bit down lightly, causing her to gasp, allowing you to slip your tongue in, exploring every inch of her mouth. As you did so, she released a moan, and the sound of it went straight to your dick, beginning to get you hard. 

As the kiss grew more and more heated, your hands started to make their way under her tank top. You felt her body shiver as your hands touched the bare skin of her back. Slowly moving your hands up, taking the small item of clothing with you, you reached where her bra would hook but discovered she was not wearing a bra. Under her shirt, you brought your hand to her front, taking her breasts in your hands. You lightly squeezed, causing her to let out another moan, the sound shooting straight to your groin once more. 

Not being able to wait to see her anymore, you pulled away from the kiss, almost ripping off her shirt, revealing her creamy breasts to you. You stared down at her, taking in every inch of her exposed upper body, causing another blush to form, reaching her neck. Unexpectedly, she gripped the bottom of your shirt, then looked up at you, asking permission with her eyes whether it would be okay to take it off. You gave her a crooked smile and nodded, showing her it was okay. She slowly started lifting it up, kissing your chest as it was exposed inch by inch until it was all off and she reached your lips, kissing you once more. 

Realizing she was becoming more comfortable with the situation, you bent down, gripping the back of her thighs and whispering “jump” as you picked her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around your waist when you did. Moving towards the bedroom, she began kissing your neck, trying to distract herself from what the situation actually was. You couldn’t tell but she was morally fighting with herself, telling her that it was so wrong, but there was also the part of her that was telling her that it felt so fucking good. 

You made it to the bedroom and placed her down on the bed, kissing your way down her chest. You pulled back and blew cold air against her already sensitive nipples, making them even harder before taking one into your mouth and pinching the other with your fingers. Every sensation was making her moan loudly, each one sending another jolt of pleasure to your crotch. You continued sucking and teasing her nipples until they were very sensitive.

You then pulled back and continued kissing your way down her stomach until you reached her shorts. You hooked your finger into the waistband, expecting to need to grip her underwear as well, you were surprised to discover she wasn’t wearing any. You smirked and pulled off her shorts, taking your pants and boxers off as well. You quickly grabbed the condom you had in your nightstand and rolled it on. Then, climbing onto the bed, you spread her legs, getting a view of her dripping center. You got in between her legs and let your finger drag across her slit, gathering up her wetness. She moaned as you did. Loving the sound, you brought your thumb down to her clit and applied pressure, slowly rubbing circles on it, ripping loud moans from her throat. 

Not being able to wait any longer, without any warning you plunged your cock in all the way into her pussy. Both of you moaning loudly as her tight walls clenched around you at the sudden intrusion. Soon you began thrusting. Obscenities began coming from her mouth as you pistoned in and out of her. The feeling of her tight snatch around you was causing you to let out animalistic growls as well, which seemed to just make her wetter. 

You could feel her starting to throb around you as she began getting closer and closer to her climax so you brought your hand back down to where you were connected and began furiously rubbing her clit, making her moan louder than she had all night. Suddenly she yelled out your name as she clenched tightly around you, cumming and you could feel her liquid pooling around your cock. Everything was causing you pleasure and you came hard, filling the condom. 

You pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to her, the only sound filling the room being both of your panting. A while later you felt the bed dip as she got out and before she left you made sure she knew that whenever there were rent issues, this was always an alternative.


End file.
